It is already known that certain substituted thienylsulphonylureas have herbicidal propierties (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,939, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,943). However, the herbicidal activity of these known compounds is not satisfactory in all aspects.